Sensualité
by Sami-Saka
Summary: PWP / Yaoi / Je crois que ça résume bien, pas grand chose à dire d'autre.


Hello tout le monde !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

**Note de l'auteur :** Mon premier lemon posté sur le site.

Cette histoire est un PWP. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre d'histoire en général, mais je me suis retrouvée à en écrire une par un concours de circonstance.

Je ne suis pas fière de ce texte, et je ne trouve pas avoir un quelconque talent pour écrire ce genre d'histoire, j'espère que vous m'excuserez.

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Sa vue était obstruée par quelque chose de doux qu'il sentait sur ses pommettes Il avait, par réflexe, levé la main pour retirer l'objet qui le rendait aveugle, mais une main forte avait saisi son poignet avant de remonter ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait senti qu'on passait un ruban de soie autour de ceux-ci. Ils n'étaient pas serrés, juste de quoi les retenir.

Il sentit une main froide se glisser sous sa chemise de pyjama. Un gémissement lui échappa, le froid l'électrisa et il senti une chaleur lui descendre dans le bas du ventre. La main défit les boutons de son haut, faisant glisser les pans sur ses flancs. Il remarqua un souffle chaud caresser son nombril avant de remonter avec une lenteur frustrante jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Une langue humide caressa sa peau mise à nue et il ne put retenir un petit bruit de contentement. Cette même langue qui remonta jusqu'à son menton avant de disparaître. Il identifia un mouvement sur le matelas près de lui, suivit de bruits feutrés. Finalement, il senti quelque chose de doux et quelque peu chatouilleux passer sur ses flancs de manière discrète et très peu appuyée. L'objet descendit fortement avant de se concentrer sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La simple caresse de ce qui semblait être une plume était totalement électrisante.

Allen, ainsi soumit, eu un mouvement de hanche inconscient, semblant chercher plus de contact. La main qui le caressait pourtant quelques minutes auparavant lui empêcha de continuer le mouvement. Et avec une lenteur des plus incroyables, le processus sensuel s'arrêta. La « victime » grogna avec ferveur contre le manque qu'il ressenti, son corps chaud alangui parmi les draps blancs.

Tout doucement, la personne au-dessus de lui fit passer le bout de son nez fin contre la peau douce et pâle de sa joue, caressant avec douceur son visage et la naissance de sa gorge. Le torse plat était langoureusement pressé contre sa poitrine, et il se demandait si l'autre sentait les cognements de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Une paire de lèvres atrocement chaude et douce se manifesta contre les siennes, mais cela dura à peine une seconde et il s'en sentit frustré. Il poussa un grognement, à la manière d'un chat, espérant retrouver le contact et le faire durer si possible.

La langue chaude fut de nouveau sur sa peau, au niveau de ses clavicules, et fit le chemin inverse d'un peu plus tôt, descendant avec sadisme vers son bas ventre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait l'impression de devenir fou. La personne qui le dominait flirtait avec lui de manière délicieuse. Le fait d'être ainsi attaché et d'avoir les yeux bandés semblait décupler ses sensations, et son compagnon s'en amusait avec sadisme.

La langue butta sur l'élastique de son boxer, et il sentit les lèvres qui l'entourait s'étirer en un sourire. Deux rangés de dents blanches montrèrent le bout de leur nez, et à l'aide de celles-ci, il fit descendre le sous-vêtement noir. Il s'aida de ses mains qu'il fit passer avec attention sur les fesses blanches et rebondies pour se saisir de l'arrière du vêtement. Il le fit glisser jusqu'à mi-cuisses avant de desserrer les mâchoires et de relever le visage. Il finit par le retirer complètement à l'aide de ses membres.

Le froid qui caressait sa verge nue l'avait fait réagir, le rouge lui avait saisi le visage. Cette situation était extrêmement gênante, il aurait même pu en avoir honte. Mais dans la situation actuelle il trouvait ça quelque peu excitant. Allen sentit le visage remonter vers le sien et un souffle sur ses lèvres. Le corps semblant se positionner à califourchon sur sa cuisse pour plus de confort. Il se repencha sur lui et reposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de faire partir ses mains à la découverte de son corps. Il frôla avec ferveur ses cuisses et dériva vers l'intérieur de celles-ci.

Il u eu une pause dans le mouvement avant que le souffle ne revienne se manifester sur une partie sensible de son anatomie. Immédiatement, il y eu une tension immense qui s'empara de l'adolescent alors qu'il sentait sa verge se tendre de plus belle. Il était dans une situation des plus inconfortable, mais il se languissait fortement de la suite de leur acte. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, il semblait avoir perdu sa voix. De même, le ruban de soie l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement, pourtant il aurait lui aussi aimé participer à cette danse de manière plus active. Seuls ses yeux bandés ne le gênaient plus. Le souffle devint plus fort, et le gémissement plus fort sembla faire réagir son amant.

Avec une lenteur forcée, il passa un doigt sur sa verge, partant des bourses pour remonter sadiquement sur le gland avant de caresser avec douceur cette zone rouge et gonflée. La respiration du jeune exorciste se faisait de plus en plus haletante, et la rougeur de ses joues lui donnait un air adorablement enfantin malgré ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Il était d'autant plus attirant qu'il poussait des soupirs qu'il n'arrivait à retenir. Il aurait pu le prendre directement sur ce lit, mais il avait ressenti comme une urgence à être doux avec lui. Il voyait la poitrine pâle se soulever difficilement, comme cherchant douloureusement à se calmer. Avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il posa sa main sur le torse d'Allen avant de le caresser.

Il passa son doigt sur un de ses tétons durci de plaisir, le pinçant doucement. Finalement, il glissa sa langue sur la peau sensible se trouvant à l'intérieur de la cuisse, puis la suçota avec bonheur, laissant un suçon sur la peau tendre. Il remonta sur son bas du ventre, évitant soigneusement sa verge, posant sa bouche juste au-dessus de celle-ci, quelques mèches de ses cheveux frôlant son sexe malgré ses attentions. Il voulait le rendre fou, qu'Allen le désir comme il ne désirera jamais plus personne. Et le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en défendre.

Dans un rythme calculé, il fit glisser sa langue vers le bas, venant butter contre l'excitation de belle taille. La réaction première du jeune homme fut de pousser un fort gémissement qui retentit dans toute la pièce avant que finalement son membre ne soit complètement glissé dans l'antre humide de sa bouche. Un va et vient rythmé de coups de langue débuta avec ferveur, laissant un adolescent pantelant, la tête renversée en arrière, ne respirant qu'avec une difficulté douloureuse. L'acte buccal dura un certain temps, ne cessant le mouvement lascif pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, le jeune homme se libéra sous le trop grand plaisir procuré.

Les secondes qui suivirent l'orgasme furent silencieuses, uniquement entrecoupées du souffle qu'Allen cherchait à retrouver. Son corps était luisant de sueur, accentuant la blancheur de son corps. Son amant imaginait parfaitement ses grands yeux gris luisant d'une lueur profonde, des yeux emplis de désir. Il aurait aimé pourvoir assister à ce spectacle, mais il jugeait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Il le laissa reprendre ses esprits, passant calmement le dos de sa main sur son bras et parcourant de ses lèvres la joue encore chaude de désir.

Allen senti l'air froid de nouveau et le poids sur sa jambe disparaître. Il y eu du bruit sur sa droite, surement venant de la table de nuit près du lit. Il se demanda furtivement ce que pouvait bien chercher son compagnon. Mais il pensa brutalement à autre chose alors que quelque chose d'extrêmement froid sur son torse faisait immédiatement remonter la tension dans son corps. Ses tétons, des plus sensibles, se dressèrent immédiatement et son sang afflua en masse dans son bas-ventre. C'était fou l'effet que le froid avait sur lui dans ce genre de situation. Le poids à côté de lui se fit sentir à nouveau.

Encore un fois, la main qui l'avait accompagné tout le long de ce moment fit son apparition sur son flanc. Le bout de la langue humide vint happer quelques gouttes du liquide gelé présent sur lui. Dans un instant de concentration pour tenter de deviner ce que ça pouvait bien être, il se rendit compte qu'un fond musical emplissait l'espace. Il ne pouvait déterminer sa provenance, mais cela collait parfaitement à l'ambiance actuelle, un mélange de piano, de violon et d'autres instruments indéfinissable, ainsi que ce qui semblait être de l'eau qui coule.

Il sentit rapidement que son torse était de nouveau chaud, semblant collant, et qu'il n'y restait plus ce qu'il avait deviné comme étant de la glace. Il sentit deux lèvres impérieuses s'emparer des siennes et une langue taquine se faufiler dans sa bouche, y répandant un goût de crème fouettée et de chocolat. Il grogna jamais il ne pourrait résister à la nourriture. Il enroula sa langue autour de sa jumelle, la nettoyant de tout le sucre dont elle était habillée, avant de profiter du ballet des consœurs. Le jeune homme grogna un peu en tirant sur ses liens, il aurait voulu passer ses mains autour de son cou, mais cela lui était impossible. Doucement, les doigts de son amant, gelés, recouverts de crème glacée, glissèrent sur sa verge et se dirigèrent vers son intimité sensible. Il en fit d'abord tourner un lentement autour de l'ouverture, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer au contact. Il le fit ensuite entrer, écartant légèrement ses chaires à son passage.

Le contact de la texture froide à l'intérieur de lui était une sensation étrange pour le jeune exorciste, mais ce n'était pas le moins du monde désagréable, bien au contraire. Après quelques mouvements de va et vient, un deuxième doigt fut introduit en lui. Commença alors un mouvement de ciseau dans le but de détendre ses chaires et dans le but que ses muscles puissent laisser passer quelque chose de bien plus imposant. Avec ferveur, Allen débuta un mouvement de hanches saccadé, et lorsque les doigts entrèrent en contact avec une petite boule nerveuse présente dans son colon, il poussa un véritable cri, le rendant pantelant. Le touché avait fini de l'exciter, et sa verge était à présent douloureuse.

Ne voulant pas l'achever trop rapidement, son compagnon fit, petit à petit, entrer un troisième, puis un quatrième doigt en lui, faisant précautionneusement attention à ne pas toucher sa prostate. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts, sortant un sachet de lubrifiant du petit tiroir de la table de nuit, en enduisant son sexe nu suffisamment pour être sûr de ne pas faire de mal à son camarade.

Après quelques secondes, il revint vers sa « victime » entièrement consentante. Il s'installa confortablement entre ses jambes. Il se saisit délicatement de chacune de ses chevilles. Il les cala du mieux possible sur ses épaules et glissa ses mains le long de ses jambes avant d'atteindre ses fesses, les englobant avec respect. Il fit ensuite avancer le bassin du jeune homme vers le sien, faisant entrer en contact leur sexe gonflé. Il imprima un léger mouvement pour qu'ils se frottent quelques instants avant de reculer légèrement pour faire descendre le sien, le faisant butter contre les fesses. Il titilla l'anus avec son gland, et s'amusa d'entendre le jeune homme à la cicatrice grogner de frustration, impatient.

Après un dernier mouvement qui fit butter l'extrémité de son sexe contre la naissance de la raie des fesses blanches, il fit glisser l'extrémité de son gland en lui, le ressortant immédiatement après. Allen était de plus en plus rouge, cette situation était terrible, et son sexe devenait douloureux. Son compagnon prit alors du recul avec ses hanches et s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup, le plus loin possible. Il poussa un gémissement de pure satisfaction. Enfin il se trouvait dans cette antre chaude et humide, c'était tellement excitant. Il se sentait happé plus profondément à l'intérieur de ce corps, il était en lui jusqu'à la garde, ses 18 centimètres l'emplissaient. Son amant était d'une étroitesse incroyable, il était extrêmement serré de la plus délicieuse des manière.

Avec une attention toute particulière, il recula son bassin avant de ré-entrer complètement en lui. De son point de vue, c'était une situation merveilleuse. Il allait recommencer, mais une voix rauque, faible et complètement éraillée l'en empêcha.

-Kan… Ah… Kan-da-ah !

Le japonais retint tout mouvement, attendant que le plus jeune lui dise ce qu'il voulait.

-Kanda… S'il te plait… Le jeune homme manquait de souffle. Dé-détache-moi… Il fit un mouvement de tête. Mes yeux…

Il voulait le toucher, il en sentait le besoin. Ses bras le démangeaient du besoin de contact avec le détenteur de Mugen. Il voulait également le voir. Il aimait tellement son visage et avait une irrépressible envie de se noyer dans ses yeux sombres.

-Je ne te détacherai pas. Fit une voix basse et profonde à son oreille.

Le tissu de soie qui obstruait la vue de l'adolescent fut détaché, et la vue des grand yeux gris brulant d'une fièvre sans nom retourna complètement son amant qui se sentit près à exploser. Allen, accrocha son regard et il débuta de lent mouvement de hanches, entrant et sortant de lui avec force et désir. Les mouvements était saccadés mais doux. Avec ardeur, le plus âgé se redressa un peu, faisant jouer ses mains sur la peau suante mais douce.

Glissant sa bouche sur le haut de la poitrine du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, faisant glisser sa langue sur ses boutons rosés et durcit. Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups, faisant des mouvements de va et vient avec une ferveur nouvelle.

Allen, qui avait résisté un certain temps, finit par se laisser aller et jouir, son regard perdu dans les onyx de son amant. Ce-dernier se libéra à son tour, sentant les muscles de son vis-à-vis se resserrer autour de son membre dur.

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de penser à grand-chose qu'ils s'endormirent, Kanda ayant tout de même eu le réflexe de détacher les poignets de son cadet avant de se coucher.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
